Will and Warren's War and Peace
by ForeverDoll
Summary: When warren has feeling's for someone can he tell them? My very first submistion. Rating maybe going up. willXwarren BarrenX? zackX? YAOI, dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Will and Warren's War and Peace Ch. 1

Warren was sitting in the gym waiting to see if he was going to be called down to do "Save the Citizen" he was hoping he didn't have too. "I hope I don't get paired with some moron like glow boy" warren thought. But as he heard his name and stronghold's name being called he could only think that his day could not be that bad. Oh but was wrong. After having almost died because of that moron speed, and almost braking all his bone's in his body because of lash, they has won. But now he had a bigger problem, his dad. After much consent the police had let Baron Battle time to see his family, but he couldn't leave the prison that was the only catch. Now standing in front of the cell that held his father warren would allow tears to fall. After much catching up, Baron Battle had told his son to not to follow his example, and even though his wife had stayed by him for so long she now wanted a divorce. The day had gone from Bad to Great, and back again.  
So after much sadness and grief he had left for work, only to see will and layla after they had finally gotten together split-up. Even though warren flat-out refused to accept it, he was in love with Will Stronghold. But now seeing will crying in public and layla just walk away smiling at her new boyfriend Ethel, warren could not hold it back any longer. And scene he had just finished work he went over to will, to try and comfort his friend in his time of need. As soon as will saw warren he tried to stop crying. "What's wrong stronghold?" Warren asked as he came up to will. Even if he know what was wrong it seems right to ask. "Layla j-just s-split-up with me..." as he said this he started sobbing harder. "Will, come on I'll walk you home" As they walked out of the paper lantern and towards will house, will had finally stop crying. "Its alright, she isn't wreath you anyhow" warren told him. As they had got to the stronghold house, will notice that his parent's car was home. And his dad still didn't approve of warren. "Warren you might want to leave" but warren still didn't care; keep walking towards the stronghold residents. As warren and will got to the front step, the door opened to reveal wills dad. "Will Stronghold do you know what- What is he doing here?" Will looked sheepishly at warren, "he's aright dad, he's not going to do anything bad" warren just stayed silent and tried not to make a bad impression.  
Days went by, and will and layla still hadn't talked to each other and warren and will had been growing closer and closer. If people didn't know them, they would have thought they were dating. Everyday will and warren would spend more time together at school, the paper lantern, will even brought warren to his house, and vise versa. But spending time together gave layla away to make their lives mislabel. Of course no one even believed her except her boyfriend. Now sitting together, out side of school, talking and waiting for the bus warren reading and talking at the same time, will grinned like a cat that caught a cannery and talking. "So warren, do you know who your going to live with, scenes your dads being let out? If you need to you can stay with me. "Warren just looked up and stared at him like he had two head's. "My dad I hope, but if I cant I'll go to you." warren said as he want back to reading with a shrug. With that said they went back to being silent.  
Four weeks later warrens dad was released and the divorce was finalized, warren was living with his dad. The day after that, warren was happier then ever before, smiling, not torching people, and actually returning a hug from will. But alas he still wouldn't tell will how he feel's, and now this brings them to now sitting in the park on a bench, sitting rather closely, talking. Warren was just about to say something when will lean forward and kissed him on the check, then tried to run, but warren caught him before he could and kissed him, on the mouth. Whispering on into will ear "its not nice to tease and run" before kissing him again.  
TBC.

I worked really hard on this so please no flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

Warren and Wills War and Peace Ch. 2

The next day will and warren were sitting in the cafeteria, will talking and warren trying, and failing too, not stare at the muscles will had showing thanks to the muscle shirt will had decide to wear that day."-Warren are you listening to me?" will said looking some what peeved."Huh? Oh ummm Yeah?" but the look on wills face meant that he didn't believe him and that would only lead to one thing, the 'Then what was the last fucking thing I said? And you better have it right of I'll chuck you though a wall…. Again' question. "Then what's the last thing I said?" will said with a sigh and the look that he will chuck warren though a wall if he gets it wrong." You said that you wanted me to come to diner at your house tomorrow night and that I was to bring a cake or food of some sort, am I right?" all warren could think was please let that be what he said "Good now my dad still isn't on the hole trusting you and your dad yet, so don't bring you dad. And the following we cant to at my house in front of my father: No kissing, groping, no touches that would make my dad think were going out yet, yes my mother know because she got weird mother powers like all moms do, and no, I repeat no, nibbling! Oh and what ever you do don't bring up the old days of sky high my dad will bring out the old year-book-of-doom, so any questions, warren?" warren just sat there mouth dropped eyes wide, "warren?" will asked cutely, "Huh? Oh I'm fine just a little shocked at all the rules and such. But why cant I bring my dad again?" will looked at him with this 'Didn't I just say why' look "because my dad doesn't like your dad and from what I heard your dad doesn't like my dad-""That's not fucking true! My dad…. I'll shut up now…" will looked at him with the 'Tell me' puppy dog look. "No. I won't, my dad told me not too!!!!!" Warren said getting up to throw the trash out, of courser will followed him with their stuff, "But why warren? Is it that bad-""Will if you don't stop I'll send you, throw the wall, on fire, DROP IT!" as they got to their class will noticed that warren had frozen up "warren you okay?" will being as oblivious as he was didn't see Barren Battle standing at the front of the class room. As he looked back at warren and will, he smiled and came over to them" Warren is this the great Will Stronghold you've been talking about?" he said in that deep mighty voice, warren could just node his head yes. "Well then will, if your warrens boyfriend your considered family, so welcome to the family." Will's mouth just fell open as he node dumbly, and warren was acting just the same "What's wrong boy's? Or are you just surprised I'm here and accepted will?" At once both boy said "YES" Barren Battle just laughed "warren I'm not like your mother made people think I am, and will how's your dad doing? Would there be any way for me to see him some time?" and warren wanting to get his dad and will's dad to be back together to be friends, or more considering wills mom and dad like his mom and dad did, they were drifting apart. "Wills parents are having a dinner party that were invited to" will looked at him like he was crazy "That's great! I can't wait to see him!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Will and Warrens War and Peace Ch. 3

As the bell rang an all the kid's filed into the class room and stopped in shock of seeing Barren Battle standing in the front. Then as they stood there they all started talking he got extremely pissed when he had told them to sit, and they wouldn't sit, so what does he do" SIT DAMN YOU!!!!!" That got them all to shut up and sit down. Then he started to talk about how he was going to sub for mister boom well he was gone, for strep-throt (how does that work out?). As he called out names to work on there powers together since the "Save The Citizen" course had been broken due to will, lash, speed, and me, during are last match. As the names were called out I was paired with guess who: will. As we were working together will suddenly slipped and then went flying up with a vine rapped around his body squeezing the life out of will "WILL!!!!!!!!!" Warren screamed in fear, when then when warren was about to light the vine on fire it was already lit and layla was in what appeared to be knocked out. "Warren take will to the infirmary and Ethel take layla to the infirmary. Someone get Principle Powers down there!" As warren rushed will down to the infirmary all he could think was why layla would do that and that his father had just saved his boyfriend. When both of them got in the infirmary will was taken first. A couple of minuets later she walked out with will be right behind her "He's just find, he was just knocked out, now Layla is just burnt a little bit." When Principle Powers walked in with Barren Battle behind her. "Now Layla, she's going to be arrested for attempted murder, and Ethel for assistant attempted murder" As she said this Layla was rolled out of the room and Ethel dragged along. "God why would she do this to him, to me, to you!" warren sobbed. As Barren held him will woke up, "Warren? Barren?" will coughed out. They both shouted out "WILL!!!!!" and hugged him.

____________________

Sorry if it's short the plot bunnies are eating my brain to work on another story.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah it's short. But I need a bate for my other story and this one but if no one will be my bate then I most likely won't have many chapter's or longer chapter's up. So it's you're choice's. So, as it is the story's (both of mine) will not have chapter's up as fast as I want them to be. But after you're long wait here is chapter four. I hope you in joy it.

Will and Warren War and Peace Ch. 4

"God Will, I thought I lost you!" Warren all but screamed at Will, then grabbing him, almost suffocating him, in a hug. Neither one of them noticed that Barren had slipped out of the room, into the office next door. "*Chough*Should I give you to a moment or two with each other or just pull you two apart?" Will and Warren shot apart at the sound of a mysteries voice appeared out off no were. "Now Warren, are you going to introduce this young man to moi? Or am I going to have to guess who he is?" as they turned around to face this boy, with shot brown hair like warren blue/silver eyes and in a black trench coat, "Uh, warren, who is this?" as they let go warren was about to say who this boy was when The Commander came rushing in, with the Jet Stream coming in looking pissed about something, "Will!!! Oh god all you all right?!?! Why would Layla do this to you?!!?!?! Warren thank god you saved are son I was-" a hand was put over his mouth cutting off anything more he had to say "Will, you pulled me from a very important meeting! You could have stop her with a flick of you're wrist, but no you had to get you're sorry-ass excuse for a Hero caught!! Are you that incompetent?!?!!?!" warren stood there looking at will as he silently cried, when Barren came in and saw what was going on, after hearing what was said Barren was looking like a liked who's favorite toy was taken away from him. The boy, looked as though he was about to kill the Jet Stream. "Hey, Bitch, what the fuck are you yelling at him for?! Don't you care for him at all?! He didn't know she was going to do it, he was busy doing what he was told to do!!!" the Peace's looked at the boy smiling the Commander's jaw dropped and will eye's and jaw dropped. But the Jet Streamed look was priceless eye's wide, jaw dropped, red faced, and angry face. Then this boy went over to her and kicked her in the shin, and towered over her as she fell down like a sack of brick's. The boy's in the back were all snickering, including the adult's, at her. "STEVEN!!!!! HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME!!!!! AND YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE YOU KICK ME!!!!!!" when Will, Warren, Barren, and Steven, and the boy herd this four word's came out of Steven's mouth "I want a divorce"

T.B.C.

There you go the next chapter. As always R&R, please


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Warrens War and Peace ch 5

As soon as the commander had whispered those word's he almost, _almost_, wished he did say it. "YOU WHAT?!?!?!?! AFTER ALL WE HAVE FUCKING BEEN THOUGH?!?!!?!? YOU UNGREATFUL BASTERED!!!!!!!" as the jet stream was screaming this. The boy, who on one knows the name of (except warren), pulled out a roll of heavy duty industrial duck tape. "Shut the fuck up…Bitch.." This boy all but screamed at her, and before anyone could blink the jet stream had duck-tape around her mouth. "Silence is golden, Duck-tape is silver…Bitch…" everyone in the rooms mouth dropped in shock, but you could hear two people trying their hardest not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"That a boy, kit, but next time no cussing." All head's shot up at the sound of Boren Battle voice. "Aaron, What?!?!?! I heard you got out, but-!?!?" Boren got out of the doorway and walked to the commander. "I got out, because they found out I was innocent. And god did I miss all the great time's we had together. But god how've you been?" no one even expected it, but Boren had just walked up and hugged. "*chough*Not to be a killjoy or anything, but what's with all the hugging, and kissing, shit?" everyone looked up at the sound of **'kit'** voice. "Kit what did I say about cussing?" just as he was about to speck the door fug open to reveal Zack running in only to trip and land on kit.

"S-sorry. I don't know what tripped me." As this boy was looking at Zack with this odd look on his face. As Zack was getting off everyone else attention returned to the hug fest going to with Boren and Steven. "Well, Aaron, I missed you to. But you never were this, happy. So what happened to you?" Boren leaned in so no one but Steven could hear him and whispered something to him.

Yeah, I leaving you with a great big cliff hanger. MAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Will and Warrens Ware and Peace Ch.6

When Aaron pulled him, back both men were grinning as if cats that had gotten canaries.

"DAD GROSS I did not need to hear that!" Kit screamed out in a fit of digestion. As Warren and Will looked between all of them, with look's that said `what the fuck is going on here? `

Aaron, Kit and Steven looked then Kit spoke up. "How about you two say what you have to say first then well say what we have to say okay?" Will and Warren looked between them self's and everyone else then sighed and told Steven who didn't have a clue to what was going on that they are going out.

As Steven looked between them, a smile broke out on his face. "That wonderful boy's, now for what we have to say. Before you two were born, and before we both met your mothers' we were _cough_ involved romantically. We had been planning to get married. However, we had a fight, and called off the wedding. Then we both met you're mother's. Nevertheless, we both still harbored feelings for each other. Well now that I have found out that he's not as evil as we all thought he was, and no will not evil in the `I'll take over the world` I mean evil as in the, `I'll bite you on the dick when you're asleep to have you make me a sandwich` kind of evil. But we both forgive each other for word's said and fight's fought. And we would like to know if you two would be mad if, we got back together and finished what we started year's ago?" As Will and Warren looked at each other with a shocked expression that faded into smiles.

"But does that mean we can't date, still?" Warren asked with a slight frown, Aaron smiled and shook his head no.

"You two can still date. You are not blood brothers' and you can use your normal last names. And Warren, Will, try to stay out of trouble, for the sack of devoice?" Again, they looked at each other but this time in confusion.

"What do you mean `for the sack of devoice`?" Will asked his dad worriedly Aaron answered instead of the Steven.

"Will, you're mom could say that my Steven here is an abusive parent and she would get custody over you. She then could do what ever she pleases to you. And not in that way, I'm saying that no one would think she did or would do anything to you."

As the boys looked at each other and shook their head's in agreement. Warren soundly asked a question that made both adults' blush and look away.

"So Dad, what did you say to Mister Stronghold?" As Will shook his head with Warren, Kit smirked and walked out of the room only to come back in not two seconds after he had left. As Aaron spoke up the boys looked slightly disgusted and shocked.

"I was telling you're dad the thing's we would do on are honeymoon."


End file.
